


Sticky Notes

by kurodejuner



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden, hinted joshler, i spent like 5 minutes writing this, it's bad but who fucking cares, like really hinted, trash, trash trash trash this is trash, what this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodejuner/pseuds/kurodejuner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon is so gay<br/>ryan totally hates him<br/>sticky notes are cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Brendon Is Bored And Thristy

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by two different people so
> 
>  
> 
> yes it was and i think it's great. brendon is KJ and ryan is TFA
> 
> NOT ANYMORE BC TFA IS REALLY FUCKING LAZY SO IM WRITING THIS ENTIRE FIC-kurodejuner

‘Do you happen to have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you.’

Ryan read the sticky note out loud. Who the fuck kept on giving him these? His friend Tyler had called them cute, and they kinda were, but his locker had been filled with the small pieces of paper for about 2 months.   
Ryan wanted to throw them out but Tyler would probably make him rummage through the trash to find them again. Ryan took his schedule out. English was his first period, which was brilliant since the teacher made them silent-read the whole time instead of teaching them anything. Ryan was especially good at that, maybe he could silent-read his way to success. He headed to the classroom before he was late, his absurdly long legs creating quiet taps on the tiled floor. He didn’t notice the pair of curious, brown eyes following his figure. 

Ryan and Tyler were passing notes in the middle of silent reading. It wasn’t as if the teacher cared anyway. Tyler was somewhat distracted with the red bob in front of him. Ryan knew that Tyler had had a crush on Josh for like, forever. Nudging Tyler quietly, Ryan passed him another slip of paper.

"Jesus, you’re so in love"

Tyler shot him a stinkeye, and scribbled something else onto the note.

"Oh right, who’s your extreme crush that you won’t shut up about hm?"

Ryan ducked behind his book and blushed. It wasn’t exactly a secret of his big, huge, gay crush on Brendon Boyd Urie. The popular, cute as fuck boy who was in his calc class, who always hung out with Joshua Dun. It was kind of cliche, two best friends crushing on two other best friends.


	2. tfa please think of a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon

“Dude, just go for it and ask him out instead of leaving notes!” 

A boy with a head full of red hair nudged Brendon. It was first period, and Brendon had calc with Josh. He was busy writing out another set of cheesy pickup lines he had found on the internet, the same thing he had been doing for the past two months, and shoving them inside a certain boy's locker.

“If I were drums, I’d let you bang me all night. Jesus fucking Christ, Brendon.” Josh read over his shoulder. 

“What?” Brendon replied, faint warmth spreading over his cheeks when he thought of the light brown eyes and the mousy hair. 

Brendon was bored. He slumped at the back of the classroom, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Ryan wasn’t in this class, and Brendon felt like there was no point in actually showing up if Ryan wasn’t here. Ignoring the professor’s droning sound, he rolled onto the side of his head.

“Brendon, thirsty much?” Josh whispered into his ear. 

“Shut up. I do not thirst. People thirst for me. At least I try to get him, unlike you. Gazing at Tyler with puppy dog eyes won’t get you anywhere.”, he muttered in reply. Josh scowled. 

The bell rang, and Brendon bolted out the door. Making his way to Ryan’s locker, he glanced around, and undid the lock with practiced ease, and slipped a small piece of paper inside his locker. Closing the locker quickly, he locked it and strolled away to his next class.


	3. happy endings and the like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Ryan flicks the newest yellow sticky note out of his locker ( Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.) and tucks it in his pocket. Tyler suggested that they find out who was leaving the notes, once and for all, by skipping class and hiding out in the corridor. The plan was to kick into place after English, where Tyler and Ryan would sneak themselves into lockers, and observe “Sticky Note Man” possibly leaving a note.

 

In preparation, they needed reserve spots in the two adjacent lockers. They had to ask a Joe Troham and a Debby Ryan for their lockers, which they were heading off to do.

 

Ryan waits at his locker until a boy with extremely fluffy hair walks up.  
“Hello, Joe?”

“Ryan. Hi.”

“Can I borrow your locker?”

“What? You wanna shove someone inside? Sorry man bu-”

“Nah, I need to get shoved inside.”

Joe shoots him a questioning look.

 

“Please?” Ryan uses those oh so powerful puppy dog eyes  
.  
“Fine. But you better not fall on top of me when I open my locker.”

Ryan mentally cheers, and rounds the corner to where Tyler is asking Debby the same thing. Debby looks a little annoyed, but Tyler is smiling so it should be okay.

 

“It’s done, then?”

The plan kicks into action.

======

Ryan is inside a locker, peeking out the little glimmer of light shining through the crack.

He knows that Tyler is on the other side, and that at any moment, Sticky Note Man will be slipping another pick up line into his locker. Even with this knowledge, he is sure taking a hell of a long time.

 

He entertains himself with picking at his nails.

 

Suddenly, he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. Bracing himself, he peeks out, just a tiny bit, and is greeted by an unmistakeable forehead. 

 

 

“Br-Brendon?”

 

Ryan is hanging out of a locker with eyes like a lost puppy.

 

Brendon’s holding a small slip of familiar yellow paper, with a mortified expression.

 

“Ryan! I-I can explain-” he stutters.

 

Mysterious Sticky Man= Brendon Fucking Urie.

 

 

“No. Don’t.” 

 

Ryan jumps out of the locker and snatches the sticky note out of Brendon’s hand.

 

“Can I get a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back” Ryan reads it aloud.

 

 

"Ryan-"

Ryan cuts Brendon off with his mouth.

 

Blinking, Brendon pulls back from the kiss and looks at Ryan with big eyes.

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

Ryan suddenly hears laughing coming from around the corner, and whips his head around to see Tyler being whirled around and kissed by an ecstatic Josh, and looking more happy than Ryan's ever seen him.

 

Everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a piece of trash  
> hit us up on tumbles at ppiee
> 
>  
> 
> as i'm a kitchen sink i don't have tumblr. so. thanks for reading this trash. thanks to everyone who left some love.


End file.
